pingufanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pingarth (TV series)
Pingarth (also known Rainbow Pingu) is a TV show and also is a 3D anime. It works with HiT Entertainmet and Nintendo. Characters Heroes Rainbow Pingus *Red (Mario/Flain) *Orange (Daisy/Kraw) *Yellow (Wario/Teslo) *Green (Link/Glomp) *Blue (Marth/USA: Flurr/JAP: Snoof) *Purple (Waluigi/Magnifo) *Pink (Peach) Great Pingus *Brown (Donkey Kong/Jawg) *Yellow-Green (Luigi/Gurggle) *Gold (T.T./Tungster) *White (Drumstick/Niksput) *Black (Bowser/Nixel) *Grey (Bowser Jr./Krader) Suite Pingus *Violet (Ike/Mesmo) *Magenta (Birdo) Allies Pingu (series) *Pingu (one for ally, 15 for heroes) *Pinga *Robby the Seal *Mother *Father *Grandfather *Other Pingu Characters * Ugnip Nintendo (series) *Mario *Princess Daisy *Wario *Link *Marth *Waluigi *Princess Peach *Donkey Kong *Luigi *T.T. *Drumstick *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Ike *Birdo Villans *Dark Red *Dark Orange *Dark Yellow *Dark Green *Dark Blue *Dark Purple *Dark Pink *Dark Brown *Dark Yellow-Green *Dark Gold *Dark White *Dark Black *Dark Grey *Dark Violet *Dark Magenta * Duck Of DOOM! * Lord Zork/ Empour Zurg * Twivine/Tirevine Episodes Season 1 #The First Pingu, Red is Born! #The Second Pingu, Orange is Free From Prison! # The Third Pingu,Yellow Is Born! # The Fourth Pingu,Green Is Free From The Duck of doom's Wrath!! # Another One Bites The Dust!!! # The Fifth Pingu,Blue Is Born! # The Sixth Pingu,Purple Is Free From Her Doom! Called, Lord Zork!!!! # The Seventh/Last Pingu,PINK IS BORN!!!! # The Dark Pingus Appear!! # For The First Time ever... SAILOR MOON JOINS THE TEAM! # For The First Time ever... THE NINTENDO CHARACTERS JOIN THE TEAM!!!!! # For The First Time ever... THE GREAT AND SUITE PINGUS JOIN THE TEAM!!! # THE DARK MIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # For The First Time ever....... PINGU CHARACTERS JOIN THE TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # Season 1 Epilouge. Season 2 # Season 2 Prolouge! # The Dark tone! # The Evil Team! # Twilvine Sparkle Joins The Evil Team! # The Duck Of Doom Joins The Evil Team! # oooh! HALLOWEEN! (Featuring Miku and friends) # Oh Boy! OH BOY! Mokey Joins in! # IT CHRISMAAAAS! (First ever Christmas!) # Battle and war! Duck of Doom invasion! (First time characters shout out attacks SAILOR MOON STYLE.) # Promo: Video game out 1/11/2017! # Dark Gaia has been Summoned! AAAAAH!!! # OMG FREESMART IS GOING TO KILL TWILVINE! (featuring Icy, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble) # Twivine! What Happened?! Tirevine is Revealed!!! # Killing it, In Style! Tirevine is defeated! Only thing we had to do is OHMYGOD!!!! # Dark Gaia Rampages! # Season 2 Epilouge. Season 3 # Season 3 Prolouge! # WHAT?! NEW POWERS?! The adventure continues! # For The First Time ever... The MIXELS Join the team! # Cormmades to believe in... MIXEL POWER! # The return of twivine. # REV UP! The Rev roll! # FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER... THE ENEMIES WIN?! # Time to save the world! # THE BIG TWIST! # PERFECT DARK GAIA IS MADE?! # THE FINAL FIGHT! # The world is saved! # Everything is alright! No need to panic! # Saying goodbye! # Season 3 Epilogue Season 4 # The Return! # Ugnip!!! # Pingu vs Ugnip... # Mix it up! # Promo: Game releasing 2/6 # Ugnip’s Death # Ugnip‘s Ressurection # Duck of Doom’s true identity... DONALD! # The infinity Pinguins! # End of the world... ALMOST! # First time ever... MANIA SONIC JOINS THE TEAM! # First time ever... FORCES SONIC JOINS THE TEAM! # Return of NINTENDO/SEGA! # Everyone is here! # SERIES EPILOGUE: THE END OF PINGARTH Powers and Items Attacks *ALA-KAZAM! * Rev-Roll! * Spin Dash! * Rainboom! * Super Rainboom! * Dark Gaia Of Doom Items *Chaos Ermalds * The Friendship Stone * Star Bits * GameBoy Horror Color * Dual Screen Scream * Smash Ball Forms *Real Penguin (Pingus only) *Normal (Nintendo characters only) *Penguin *Magical Boy *Smash Brother/Sister Stuff Openings Japanese *Opening 1 (Japanese version) *Opening 2 (Japanese Version) *Opening (English Dub Ver.) Endings Japanese *Ending 1 (Japanese Version) *Ending 2 (Japanese Version) *Ending (English Dub Ver.) Trvia *The "Rev Roll And Spin Dash" attacks are from the classic sonic games and Pac-Man World And It's 2 Sequels. Gallery Artworks Posters Profile Pingarth Red Profile.PNG|Red's Profile Characters Heroes Group of Rainbow Pingus.PNG|Rainbow Pingus (Penguin form) Ailles The Pingu.png|Pingu Pinga.png|Pinga Robbie the Seal.JPG|Robbie the Seal Mother thumb.png|Mother Father thumb.png|Father Grandfather thumb.PNG|Grandfather Villans Category:TV Shows